


Laissez Les Bons Temps Rouler

by heyjupiter



Series: No Direction Home [7]
Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mardi Gras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyjupiter/pseuds/heyjupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When life at the mansion gets too stressful, Remy knows the perfect way to blow off a little steam: an impromptu trip to New Orleans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laissez Les Bons Temps Rouler

**Author's Note:**

> I marked this as part of my No Direction Home series but you don't necessarily have to read all of them to understand this, if you're willing to take it at face value that Logan and Remy are in a relationship in a vaguely trilogy-movieverse setting.

"Why don't you just go by yourself? It really sounds like… more… your kinda thing," Logan said.

"Eh, you spend too much time alone already. If I go by myself you'll just sulk in the garage by yourself," Remy said. 

"I don't _sulk_ ," Logan said. "I just… don't mind being alone, is all." 

Remy gave a noncommital head shake. But he dropped that point and said, "I want you to come with me."

"I have a class to teach," Logan said, somewhat in disbelief at the words he'd just said.

Remy laughed. "You think the kids won't be excited for a day off?"

"It'd be more than a day. It's what, a twenty hour drive?"

"Maybe the way _you_ drive, old man."

Logan rolled his eyes. Remy was the only person at the mansion who liked to drive faster than Logan did, but Remy didn't have the benefit of a healing factor. 

"Anyway," Remy continued with a smirk, "Who said anything about driving? We'll get there in a few hours."

"Wh--you want to fly to New Orleans? The Blackbird?"

"Nah, the Blackbird's too big. Needs a co-pilot. I had a friend lend me a Cessna. Like the one I had when we first met."

Logan said, "What friend?"

Remy laughed. "I got friends all over this country, and a lot of 'em owe me favors."

"Yeah? And how many of them do _you_ owe?" Logan asked.

"Oh, Remy always pays his debts."

"Is that what this is about? You owe somebody in New Orleans?"

"No, no. It's just about--everything here's been so _serious_ lately. Making me crazy. Making you crazy, too."

"I'm not crazy."

Remy gave him a pointed look. "No? How many hours a night are you sleeping, these days?"

Logan said, "Hey, I can go back to my own room, if it's such a bother." His nightmares _had _been worse than usual lately, and they always woke Remy. Remy never complained about it, but Logan felt guilty about it.__

__"That ain't what I'm saying, Logan, and you know it. Just, a little vacation, maybe it'll be good for you."_ _

__"You want me to go to Mardi Gras to get some rest?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically._ _

__"No, no, of course not. I want to tire you out so you'll get some rest later," Remy said, his grin wicked._ _

__"You could tire me out here," Logan said, hopefully._ _

__"And it's so _cold_ here. Wouldn't it be nice to be warm for a day?"_ _

__"It's not so bad," Logan scoffed._ _

__"You see? Winter is making you crazy, mon amour," Remy said, with a melodramatic shiver. "Anyway, Scott already agreed to cover your class while we're gone."_ _

__"You asked him already?"_ _

__"He owed me a favor," Remy said._ _

__Logan laughed. He knew enough to admit when he'd been outplayed. And, anyway, Remy was right--he could do with a break. Primary election season had everyone debating mutant rights, and that was taking its toll around the mansion, as well as out in the field. "Fine. When do we leave?"_ _

__Remy's grin widened. "Right now. I already packed for you."_ _

__Logan narrowed his eyes. "Let me see." It wasn't that he didn't trust the Cajun; it was just that… they had different tastes._ _

__"It's already in the car. Don't worry. It'll be warm enough that you won't need many clothes anyway. C'mon, let's _go_."_ _

__"Fine," Logan said. Remy slung an arm around Logan's shoulders and propelled him out of their room. On their way to the garage, they passed Jubilee, who said, "Where are you going? Can I go with you guys?"_ _

__"Not a chance, petite," Remy said cheerfully._ _

__"Study hard while we're gonee," Logan said._ _

__She snorted. "Yeah, right."_ _

__Logan shrugged. "Well, Summers is teaching my class, so I guess I don't actually give a shit if you study."_ _

__Jubilee flinched. "Mr. Summers is teaching your class? Oof. I'm going to the library, bye."_ _

__"What's that supposed to mean?" Logan asked, as she retreated down the hallway._ _

__"Eh, don't worry about it," Remy said. "I'm sure you don't play favorites in class or nothing."_ _

__"I don't! Do I?"_ _

__"Well, let's just see how Scott does with your class, eh?" Remy unlocked his stupidly flashy sports car. "I'll drive. It's not far," he said, before Logan could protest. Remy's car was too small to be very comfortable, but it was fast. He drove them to a small airfield in the middle of nowhere. Logan watched warily as Remy prepared a tiny plane for takeoff, casually chatting with the airfield's one employee. He'd seen Remy co-pilot the Blackbird before, but that felt safer. This little plane looked like it would barely fly. And Remy wanted to fly it it to Louisiana and back?_ _

__"C'mon, cher, we're just about ready for takeoff," Remy called._ _

__"You're _sure_ this is safe? It looks like it's seen combat. In World War II."_ _

__"What are you worried about? You have a healing factor."_ _

__"Yeah, but _you_ don't."_ _

__"Well, that's real sweet, Logan, but we'll be fine. That's the whole point of the pre-flight check, oui?"_ _

__"Fine," Logan grumbled._ _

__"You're just as big a fraidy-cat now as you were twenty years ago," Remy said with a fond laugh._ _

__Logan _still_ didn't remember their first meeting, but he'd heard the story so many times that he felt like he remembered it. How he'd approached Remy in New Orleans and demanded to be taken to see William Stryker; how Remy had fought him until Logan had managed to convince him that he wanted to kill Stryker, not turn Remy back over to him. It all sounded like something Logan would do. Remy must have been so _young_ then. It was hard for Logan to imagine._ _

__Logan still couldn't remember his time with Stryker either, at least not when he was awake. Remy still didn't like to talk about his own time with Stryker, on the Island, but over time he'd told Logan enough about it to make him wonder if he was better off not remembering so many years of his life._ _

__He was perfectly happy, for example, not remembering the flight to Three Mile Island he'd taken with Remy, not if it felt like this._ _

__Next to him, Remy laughed. "Use a barf bag if you're gonna hurl, mon amour. Remember this is on loan, don't want to return it all covered in puke."_ _

__Logan took a deep breath. "I'm _fine._ "_ _

__Remy reached over and squeezed Logan's hand. Logan shook it away. "You keep both of those on the--the wheel."_ _

__Remy shook his head. "Relax!" But he obligingly put his hand back on the plane's yoke. Logan looked out the window and tried to remind himself that Remy was a generally competent person. He tried not think about how _loud_ the plane was, even over his noise-canceling headset. The Blackbird was never this loud. _ _

__Remy glanced at him sidelong and started telling a long, pointless story about past Mardi Gras parades. Remy was good at that, at calming Logan down by telling him things he didn't really have to listen or respond to, he could just let the sound wash over him like white noise with a Southern accent. Sometimes Remy switched to French and Logan didn't even notice for awhile. Logan closed his eyes, and Remy talked and talked and flew._ _

__"So, anyway, that's why the Krewe of Bacchus owes me a favor," Remy finished. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"_ _

__Logan opened his eyes and looked out the window. The landscape below them was green and watery, a completely different world from snowy New York. "We're here?"_ _

__"Just about. Now hang on, I gotta land this thing." Remy started talking again, this time to an air traffic controller. Logan sighed and tried to zone out until they were safely on the ground. He was sure Remy's landing was adequate, but he still felt every bump and jolt of the small plane until it finally, thankfully, taxied to a stop._ _

__"Thank Christ," Logan said, when his feet were finally on solid ground._ _

__"You're welcome," Remy replied._ _

__"It's _hot_ ," Logan said. He took off his flannel shirt and stuffed it in the backpack Remy had packed for him. He examined the bag's contents: a white tank top, extra pair of boxers, toothbrush, and large bottle of lube._ _

__Remy smirked at him. "Let's go. We're days behind everyone else."_ _

__Logan zipped his bag back up and followed Remy, who hopped on a motorcycle stored at the airfield and nodded at Logan._ _

__"Where's mine?" Logan asked._ _

__"Get on behind me. We ain't going far."_ _

__Logan sighed, but obeyed. The bike's suspension sank beneath his added weight, and Remy drove off, winding his way through backroads and alleys, eventually arriving at a crowded bar. Wordlessly, he led Logan up a fire escape and into a private room above the bar._ _

__"You can freshen up if you need to," Remy said, nodding at an attached bathroom. Remy gazed at himself in a gilt-framed mirror and adjusted his hair. Logan stood behind him and mussed it back up. Remy twisted around, kissing Logan and redirecting his hands in one smooth gesture. Then he pulled away and checked his hair again._ _

__"I take it you're ready, then?" he asked Logan._ _

__Logan gestured to himself with a shrug. "As I'll ever be."_ _

__Remy grinned, a smug, catlike look, that Logan was equally fond and wary of. Remy tucked his hand in the back pocket of Logan's jeans. He guided Logan downstairs, through the bar--where Remy made a quick stop to flirt with the bartender in exchange for two drinks in ridiculously large plastic cups--and out the door, into chaos._ _

__"It's so loud," Logan yelled, wincing. It would be loud enough even for someone without super-sensitive hearing._ _

__"Oh!" Remy said. He reached somewhere into his trench coat--which Logan couldn't believe Remy was still wearing, it was so hot out--and produced a pair of foam earplugs. Logan gratefully unwrapped them and tucked them in his ears, which provided some relief. Remy slipped his arm back around Logan. It wasn't just an affectionate gesture; it was necessary to keep them from getting pulled apart by the crowd around them._ _

__The whole scene was too much for Logan--too loud, too crowded, too many _smells_ \--so he tried to just focus on Remy, who was clearly enjoying everything Logan hated. (Maybe not the smells. He couldn't imagine Remy would enjoy the smell of this place.)_ _

__Remy kept his arm reassuringly around Logan, and somehow, magically, got their drinks refilled. As the day went on, and as Logan kept drinking whatever strong, sickly-sweet concoction Remy was getting for them, he started to enjoy himself a little more. He preferred looking at the crowd around them to watching the floats. There were all kinds of people watching--different skin colors, including a hell of a lot more visible mutants than he was used to seeing anywhere other than the mansion. A lot more topless girls than he was used to seeing, too. (Mostly he didn't mind that, although he couldn't help but wonder what age some of them were.) He would have felt too old to be there, but he'd spotted a few joyful senior citizens out on the streets with them. Everyone was there._ _

__Remy, flushed and happy, handed Logan another drink and draped a string of beads around his neck. Logan tipped up his face and kissed Remy in response. Pleased, Remy kissed him back, hard. Logan didn't usually feel comfortable with public displays of affection, but here, no one would notice or care. He enjoyed the feeling of his lover pressed against him while the crowd swelled around them. The physical sensations overwhelmed his other senses, which came as a relief._ _

__Before he quite knew what was happening, Remy had carefully maneuvered them back down the block. Still making out like teenagers, they climbed the fire escape and made it back to their bed. They set their drinks on the nightstand and peeled off layers of sweaty clothing._ _

__"Mm," Remy said. He pushed Logan down on the bed and started using his extremely talented tongue down Logan's chest, sucking his nipples. Logan tangled his fingers in Remy's hair and moaned. Slowly, teasingly, Remy moved further down his torso. Logan bucked his hips and Remy whispered, "Easy, cher, all in good time." Logan sighed. He was keyed up from the day and desperate for release--and Remy knew it. Remy carried on, gently lapping at Logan's inner thighs. His hair tickled Logan, and Logan grabbed it with both fists, gathering it into a rough ponytail._ _

__"Alright, alright, I'm getting there," Remy murmured. He took Logan's cock into his mouth._ _

__"About time," Logan grunted. "Ah, Christ. Ah, Remy, I'm gonna--"_ _

__Remy hummed encouraging, and Logan came. Remy climbed back up to the top of the bed, licking his lips smugly. Logan flipped him over and kissed him. Remy tasted like sugary booze and Logan himself. Logan loved it. He kissed his lover harder, hungrier. He reached down and palmed Remy's cock, which was pressing persistently against Logan's thigh._ _

__"God, you're hard," Logan said._ _

__"Mm-hmm," Remy agreed. "You want me to fuck you, then?"_ _

__"Good thing you packed lube."_ _

__"An X-Man is always prepared."_ _

__"I'm pretty sure that's Boy Scouts," Logan said, reaching out blindly to see if he could grab his backpack without moving. He couldn't, and he reluctantly got off the bed to get it._ _

__"Hmm, well, maybe it's thieves who are always prepared, then," Remy said. "Whatever it is, you're very lucky to have me, you know."_ _

__"I know," Logan said. He handed Remy the lube and rolled over on the bed._ _

__Gently, Remy loosened Logan's ass with first one finger, then two. Logan squirmed as Remy teased his prostate._ _

__"Hard again already, mon coeur?" Remy murmured. "You're insatiable."_ _

__"I thought you liked that about me?"_ _

__"I love it," Remy said, as he slid his cock in. "Ah, mon dieu, you feel so good." Remy fucked him slowly, and Logan rose to meet him. "So good," Remy repeated, blissfully. "You love it when I fuck you, don't you, Logan? Dieu, I've been thinking about this all day. Watching you in your tight little jeans."_ _

__"You talk too much," Logan grunted._ _

__"Oh, I think you like it," Remy said, still slowly thrusting. "I think you like it when I tell you how much I love this ass of yours." He punctuated this with a slap._ _

__Logan moaned. Remy continued, "If I'm wrong, though, well… you'll have to make me shut up, won't you?"_ _

__Logan growled and pushed back against Remy hard enough to make him gasp._ _

__"Alright," Remy said. He bent down and nibbled Logan's ear, gently sucking the lobe into his mouth._ _

__"God," Logan said. His mutation gave him superhuman stamina, but Remy's abilities neared his._ _

__"C'mere," Remy murmured. He pulled out of Logan, and Logan moaned at the loss of sensation, until he realized what Remy was up to. They rolled until they were facing each other, and Remy entered him again, kissing him hungrily as he did so. It kept Remy quiet--although, of course, Remy was right about Logan loving his filthy mouth._ _

__Finally, Remy came and collapsed on Logan's chest, nuzzling his smooth cheek against Logan's hairy chest._ _

__"Mm-mm, we're not done yet," Logan said. "We don't want to waste all that lube you brought."_ _

__"That would be downright irresponsible of us," Remy murmured. He obligingly rolled off of Logan's chest and lay on the bed next to him._ _

__Logan picked up the lube and carefully prepared Remy. "God, you're gorgeous," he said. Remy was face down on the bed, but Logan could tell he was preening. "Don't let it go to your head or anything," he added._ _

__"Wouldn't dream of it," Remy said. "I shall be the very picture of modest--ahh!" he said, as Logan thrust his cock into him._ _

__"Did I hurt you?" Logan asked._ _

__"I didn't say stop!" Remy said._ _

__"Alright, then," Logan said. He grabbed Remy's hips and thrust harder._ _

__"Dieu, yes, yes," Remy moaned. His hands twisted in the sheets and he mumbled in French. When Logan was close, he pulled out and splattered a load of cum on Remy's back._ _

__"Ah!" Remy said._ _

__Logan reached out with a thumb and lazily rubbed it into Remy's skin. It pleased him on a deep, primal level to mark his lover that way, and he knew that Remy was so tactile, he loved pretty much any kind of physical sensation Logan could give him. Remy's soft moan confirmed as much. He lay still beneath Logan's hands, until Logan was satisfied. Then Logan crawled up next to Remy and rested his head on his lover's shoulder._ _

__Begrudgingly, Logan said, "I suppose you want to get cleaned up and go back out there?"_ _

__"No, not at all. Unless you want to?"_ _

__"God, no. I just thought--we came all this way for it, you'd want to?"_ _

__Remy laughed. "We came all this way, all right." He nuzzled Logan's cheek. "I've seen all I need to see of Mardi Gras. Sides, the parades'll be over now, anyway. It'll just be drunks out."_ _

__"Mm," Logan said, shifting slightly so he was spooning Remy._ _

__"I just wanted you to have some good memories of New Orleans," Remy said._ _

__"I s'pose I've got a few of those now," Logan admitted._ _

__"Just a few? The night is still young."_ _

__"I mean--not just this. I--you were right. It's easy to get--trapped in the mansion, where the only people we see are the kids, or else the monsters we go out and fight when we're being X-Men. We don't see--just people, that much. Not that I want to make a habit of it, or anything, but…"_ _

__Remy laughed. "Mardi Gras is just once a year."_ _

__"Thank God."_ _

__Remy said slyly, "Now, for next year, keep in mind, you really want to do Mardi Gras, you gotta start the weekend before." Logan sighed. Remy said, "But, of course, we have classes to teach."_ _

__"Right. Why do we have those, again?" Logan asked, stroking Remy's hair._ _

__"I believe the children are our future? Something like that. I'm hazy on the details," Remy said with a yawn._ _

__"Sounds about right," Logan said. He yawned, too. It had been a long day. He heard Remy's breathing slow, and soon they were both asleep. Logan slept soundly and woke only when sunlight streamed in through the windows._ _

__Remy woke too, and groaned. "Close the curtains," he demanded. Logan knew Remy's eyes were sensitive to light even when he wasn't hungover, so Logan obliged._ _

__"Ma cher, would you please--" Remy started, with a pleading tone._ _

__"Yeah, just a minute," Logan said. He pulled on some clothes, grabbed his wallet, and went off in search of coffee. He brought two cups back to their room._ _

__"And there's Tylenol in my bag, s'il vous plait…" Remy said. He sounded pitiful, and Logan dug through Remy's bag--which was much more stuffed than Logan's--until he found the pills. Remy swallowed a handful of pills with coffee and glanced at the clock. "Merde, we should go."_ _

__"What? Uh-uh, I'm not letting you fly in this condition."_ _

__"I'll be fine," Remy said with a dismissive hand wave. "I promised you'd be back for class today."_ _

__"Scott can teach it another day, it won't kill him. Besides, maybe it'll make the kids appreciate my teaching style more."_ _

__"Maybe," Remy allowed. "I have my class on Wednesdays too, you know."_ _

__"Let me see what I can do about that," Logan said. He texted Kurt and laughed at the response he got. "Kurt says he'll teach your class, but you have to go to Mass with him when we get back."_ _

__"What? Fine," Remy mumbled._ _

__"He said it's not fair for you to celebrate Shrove Tuesday if you're not going to observe Lent."_ _

__"Just me? How come you're getting off the hook?"_ _

__"He says I don't know any better, but you were raised Catholic."_ _

__"Mmph," Remy said, putting the pillow over his head. "You heathens get all the luck."_ _

__Logan took a quick shower and then went out on the fire escape and surveyed the street below. Sanitation workers were already out, but they definitely had their work cut out for them. The streets were covered with empty cups, broken beads, discarded pieces of clothing, and plenty of things Logan couldn't identify at first glance. He went back inside. Remy had fallen back to sleep. Logan sipped his coffee and read the newspaper he'd brought back. He also ate all the beignets he'd bought. He'd meant to save some for Remy, but he was starving and Remy was asleep._ _

__A few hours later, Remy stirred. He looked livelier, although still obviously a little worse for the wear. "You didn't get any food, did you, cher?" he asked hopefully._ _

__"Sorry."_ _

__Remy sighed. "Let me shower and let's get lunch, oui?"_ _

__"Sure."_ _

__Remy took a shower that was so long, Logan almost checked to see if he had drowned. But he finally emerged, damp and lemon-verbena scented. He dressed himself in a flamboyant pink silk shirt and tight black leather pants and led Logan to a little hole-in-the-wall place a few blocks away where Remy was welcomed like a prodigal son, and they were both given astonishingly delicious shrimp po'boy sandwiches. Logan had a beer, but Remy begrudgingly drank water. By the end of the meal, Remy looked almost like he could be trusted to fly a small aircraft. Almost._ _

__After lunch, Remy took him for coffee at a different shop. Apparently, the place Logan had ignorantly visited that morning was subpar, although Remy had seemed grateful enough for their product at the time. Still, Logan had to admit that the coffee this place had was much better._ _

__"You know, you ever give up the X-Men business, you could probably make a pretty good living as a tour guide down here," Logan said._ _

__Remy smiled. "I think I gave you a few touches I wouldn't give most tourists."_ _

__"Well, I'm flattered."_ _

__"You should be."_ _

__Logan kissed Remy in response._ _

__"Mm. We should go," Remy said, breaking off the kiss reluctantly._ _

__Logan sighed. "I suppose."_ _

__They quickly packed up their bags and, after a lengthy expression of gratitude to the owner of the bar and rental room, returned to the motorcycle Remy had safely stashed away. Their drive back to the air field was smoother, but less joyful, without all the throngs of partygoers on the streets today._ _

__After Remy got the plane ready for flight, Logan said, "Hey, darlin'... thank you for all this."_ _

__Remy beamed. "It was my pleasure. Well. And yours, too, a bit, I hope."_ _

__"A bit," Logan repeated. "Anyway, so, I apologize in advance if I say anything… unkind… on our flight back."_ _

__Remy laughed. "I will keep that in mind, mon coeur. Now, buckle up." Logan grumbled, but complied._ _

__The flight back dragged on endlessly, but eventually, they made it. It was still snowy in New York, and Remy shivered the whole drive back to the mansion._ _

__When they came in from the garage, they passed a gaggle of students in one of the common rooms._ _

__"Welcome back," they sang out._ _

__"Logan, thank God you're back," Jubilee said. "You should _see_ the homework Mr. Summers gave us."_ _

__"Mr. LeBeau, Mr. Wagner was looking for you," Kitty said._ _

__Remy sighed. "I'm sure he'll find me."_ _

__Sure enough, as soon as they dropped their bags on the closet floor, they heard a familiar _bamf_ outside their door, followed by a knock._ _

__Remy opened the door, and Kurt said, "Welcome back! I trust you had a good trip?"_ _

__"We did," Remy said._ _

__"And now you have just enough time to get changed before the 7:00 mass!" Kurt said cheerfully._ _

__"Oui, oui. Give me one minute and I'll meet you at your room," Remy said, resignedly._ _

__Logan laughed. "If you get ready in _one_ minute, you can both ride flying pigs to church."_ _

__Kurt tilted his head quizzically. His English was pretty good, but some phrases still escaped him. Logan clarified, "He'll meet you in a few minutes."_ _

__"Ah. Yes, of course. I will see you soon." Then he vanished in a puff of smoke._ _

__"Such a show-off," Remy mused._ _

__"You're one to talk," Logan couldn't help but point out._ _

__Remy nodded, silently conceding the point, and changed his clothes into something church appropriate, or at least, Remy's version of church appropriate. Then he gave Logan a quick kiss and flounced out the door. "I hope you get some good sulking in while I'm gone, mon coeur."_ _

__"I'll do what I can."_ _

__Instead, Logan went back down to the common room with a fistfull of cheap plastic beads, which he distributed to the girls, who chorused their thanks._ _

__"So," he said. "How was class with Mr. Summers?"_ _

__There were shrugs and murmurs. Finally, Kitty admitted, "He's not that bad, really."_ _

__"But we missed you, though, duh," Jubilee reassured him._ _

__"Mm-hmm," Logan said._ _

__"Are you hungry?" Rogue asked. "We just ate, but there's leftover pizza in the fridge."_ _

__"I could eat."_ _

__They followed him to the kitchen, asking him questions about Mardi Gras that Logan mostly answered monosyllabically._ _

__Finally, around a mouthful of pepperoni pizza, Logan said, "You guys should ask Remy, if you're so interested. He'll talk your ear off about it."_ _

__"But he's not here right now," Jubilee said. She picked a piece of pepperoni off his pizza and popped it in her mouth._ _

__He laughed. "I thought you already ate."_ _

__She shrugged. "I'm a growing teenager."_ _

__They sat in the kitchen and told Logan two days worth of school gossip until Remy and Kurt finally came back, ash crosses on their foreheads._ _

__"About time," Logan said._ _

__"I had so many sins to confess," Remy said, mock-seriously. Kurt laughed._ _

__Logan said, "You want pizza?"_ _

__Remy looked at the remnants and asked, "Is there anything without meat?"_ _

__"What, you're a vegetarian now?"_ _

__Remy looked sheepish. "Well, you know, if I'm doing Ash Wednesday…"_ _

__"There is some plain pizza in the refrigerator," Kurt said, beaming._ _

__Logan shrugged. "More for me," he said._ _

__Remy ate his cheese pizza and regaled the girls and Kurt with PG-13 stories of Mardi Gras for hours, until Scott came around to remind them of bedtime. Logan and Remy went up to bed, too. It was still early for them, but it had been a tiring few days._ _

__They curled up on their familiar bed. "Mmm, it's good to be home, non?" Remy asked._ _

__"Yeah," Logan agreed. "But you were right--"_ _

__"Mm, say that again," Remy murmured._ _

__Logan laughed. "You were right. It was good to get away for a bit. Thank you."_ _

__"I already forgave you for everything you said on the plane, ma cher. But it was my pleasure. It did me good to see you… relaxed."_ _

__"We should probably get away a little more often. Maybe next we should go to Canada."_ _

__"Canada might be nice. In August, maybe."_ _

__"I'll keep you warm," Logan said, tightening an arm around Remy's chest._ _

__"You'd better. You'd miss me if I froze to death."_ _

__"I suppose I might," Logan admitted._ _

__That night they both once again slept soundly. In the morning, not even the stack of essays Scott gave him to grade at breakfast could dampen Logan's spirits._ _

__"Wow, maybe you two should go on vacation more often," Scott noted. "You seem almost… cheerful, Logan."_ _

__"Maybe we should," Logan said with a smirk. "Are you offering to sub for me?"_ _

__"I'm sure we can work something out," Scott said. "Like, you can take over some of my 6 a.m. jogs with the morning phys ed class."_ _

__"Fine," Logan said. He was an early riser anyway._ _

__Scott raised his eyebrows. "Damn, maybe I should go to Mardi Gras next year."_ _

__Logan paused for a moment, before remembering how vast the crowd had been. "Definitely," he said. He'd never have to see Scott there._ _

__Scott shook his head in apparent disbelief. "Welcome back, Logan," he said, and walked away._ _

__"So. Canada's next?" Remy asked with a wince._ _

__"I'll pack sweaters for you," Logan promised._ _


End file.
